Tiger Lily
The Tiger Lily is the Head of the Department of Internal Affairs, and directly oversees its Administration Division. Since the Reorganisation, she has been a member of the Board of Department Heads. Personality The Tiger Lily is prone to disagreements with her superiors and peers,"Origins: Chapter 1" by Huinesoron and has an ongoing rivalry with (not to mention personal dislike for) Captain Dandy."Origins: Chapter 5" by Huinesoron On the other hand, she seems to get on decently with her agents, though she expects a lot of them and some find her stare intimidating."DIA & DBR" by Artemis In the course of her duties, she likes to be in control at all times, and becomes unhappy if she is unable to keep her leaves on the pulse of a situation. She apparently does not take insubordination well.An incomplete interlude by Artemis History Origins The Tiger Lily was one of the Flowers Awakened in the third radiation pulse on the world of Origin. She was the first of the younger Flowers to speak to the Sunflower Official, and exhibited an early tendency to challenge received wisdom. When the Sunflower Official founded the Organisation, she was placed in the Marquis de Sod's Admin Department, as part of the intelligence team."Origins: Chapter 4" by Huinesoron She and Captain Dandy were the first Flowers to encounter a Mary Sue. The two Flowers were forced to fight the Sue, and discovered their own ability to directly attack another creature's mind. The discovery and death of the Mary Sue led directly to the Civil War over Origin, and the Organisation's refounding as the Protectors of the Plot Continuum. During the Civil War, the Department of Intelligence was split off from the Admin Department; the Tiger Lily became a member of the new department, continuing her friendship with the Sub Rosa, its new head."Origins: Chapter 6" by Huinesoron When a plothole opened from Origin, she was one of the first Flowers to pass through it, and took a pivotal role in defending the evacuation of the planet."Origins: Chapter 8" by Huinesoron The Tiger Lily continued in her role in the Department of Intelligence after the Cascade settled down; she was responsible for interviewing Elisabeth and Anya and figuring out who and what they were."Origins: Chapter 9" by Huinesoron Board of Flowers The Tiger Lily became generally known during the Reorganisation. Following the expulsion of the Department of Internal Security, the Tiger Lily was tasked with setting up the Department of Internal Affairs to deal with any discipline problems in the PPC. She was appointed to the Board of Department Heads in her new capacity as head of the DIA. During the Black Cats' invasion, she led the survivors of her department to join the Department of External Security outside HQ. Though they still didn't get on, she worked with Captain Dandy again to fight the Black Cats and Mysterious Somebody's army, culminating in the battle in front of the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent where most of the invaders were destroyed. After the crisis passed, she and one of her officers worked together to reorganise the DIA into a more effective police force."DIA: Introductions" by Ekyl The Tiger Lily was one of the three who managed to get together to alert the agents to the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. She remained on the Board through the 2006 and 2013 reshufflings,"Origins: Prologue" by Huinesoron and in the Prime Multiverse's 2025, will be part of the Board meeting that prevents the Department of Efficiency from ever being formed. Appearances * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/OriginsTitle.htm Origins] * Agent Black's journal (character journal) ** The Tiger Lily is mentioned, and has appearances of her own in some of the entries. * "DIA & DBR" ** In her earliest surviving appearance, the Tiger Lily sends Dúros Black and his partner Irvine to assist the Sunflower Official, in anticipation of the fanfic explosion that will follow the release of the film version of The Return of the King. * An incomplete interlude **The Tiger Lily is worried about Dúros' relationship with Talia Nightsong. Irvine and Halley also appear. * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/ReorgPart9.htm#Chapter18 The Reorganisation, Chapter 18] ** A brief appearance towards the end of The Reorganisation * [https://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashPart6.htm#Chapter2 Crashing Down, Chapter 2] ** The beginning of her appearance in Crashing Down. * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/manual/volume09.html PPC Manual, Volume 9] ** Writes the introduction for this volume of the PPC Manual: Second Edition, circa 2005 or early 2006. * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 1 - "Return to HQ" (RP) ** The end of the Macrovirus Epidemic and the beginning of the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. * "Trousers of Time" * "Genesis" ** Attends a meeting of the new Board of Department Heads, and meets the newly-awakened Slaver Sunflower References Category:Flowers Category:Department of Intelligence Category:Department of Internal Affairs Category:Board of Department Heads